


God Is A Woman

by 0_oops_0



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Eliza Schuyler, F/M, Lesbian Peggy Schuyler, Pansexual John Laurens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_oops_0/pseuds/0_oops_0





	God Is A Woman

John's Pov

I wake up, the bed is empty, not a surprise, ever since I moved out of Alexander's apartment, I've been living alone in pain in my own apartment in the same building as him, I was literally next to Alex's room! I can hear those stupid feminine moans even from in here, they really need soundproof walls, I hate hearing others having so much fun with him, he doesn't deserve it. Poor lady, I bet she doesn't even know he cheated on me yet. 

I sit up, grabbing my phone, 23 missed calls from Peggy and over 50 unread messages from her, god, something must be wrong, she does at least 70 missed calls and 80 unread messages, whatever, she must've thought of me for once.

I read her messages, its just continuous messages of 'Hi,' she lives in another state, so shes always awake when I'm asleep, timezones, she stays up every 'night' though, so I'll be able to talk to her for at least four or more hours. I sigh as I get up, the bed creaking, I hear Alexander's shower go off, every day I feel pain from this, I hate living near him, I hate living a life where I have to hear him all the time, I hate him.

I need to move on, I promised myself to move on, but it's so hard. I forgive the lady, she probably doesn't know, but I don't forgive Alexander, he can't forget that he has a boyfriend, or now, an EX boyfriend, you can't just forget that! 

I sigh as I put some slippers on, they were light green, I love green, it's my favorite color. 

I yawn, walking down the stairs, slipping my phone into my comfy, fuzzy pajama pants, they were blue, I also really like blue...I also REALLY like all of the other colors- Or maybe I'm just really gay.

I rub my eyes, hearing my phone blow up, it was normally 9:30 when I woke up, Peggy must've written it down, 'cause she always spams me non-stop at this time, a lot more than when I'm asleep, It's...creepy? It gives me anxiety in a way.

I pull out my phone, plopping next to my Corgi on the couch, she sent me stuff like, 'John! I know you're awake, don't ignore me! My gay ass needs men to support me, everyone keeps rejecting me :(.' 

I giggle at this, I ended up face timing her, I needed some breakfast, and I'm not going to bother to hold my phone up to my ear while cooking. I walk into the kitchen, my Corgi follows, I smile, bending down, petting it, it takes a while for it to load since she lives across the fucking world.

I open up my window as I heard the face time pick up, then a very glitchy, but loud, 'Hiii!', I laugh, I love that sound, it makes her sound like a malfunctioning robot.

"Hi, Peggy," I smile, grabbing some pancake batter, "What's up, boo?" She purrs, the connection still glitching, "Don't call me that, nothing is up either, I'm just really hungry right now. I need food," "MEEE" She squeals, then laughs to the point she snorts.

I sigh, she's really funny, but also really ignorant, I love her, I'd take a bullet for her, but sometimes I'd just let that bullet go through her, then run behind her letting it go through me, I'm pretty sure that's not how bullets work, but it is in my world.

I hear something playing in the background, I get really quiet to listen to what Peggy is watching, "Are you watching Shane Dawson again? How come you always do this when we facetime?" "To fuck with you," She says, followed by a very loud snort. I giggle.

I put some butter on the hot pan that was on my stove, then spread it, "Ohh~ Whatcha makin'?" Peggy asks as I hear a loud sniff sound, she's trying to smell the buttery smell through the phone, I facepalm, "I'm making pancakes, I'm spreading the butter first." "Eww, is that how you Americans do it? We normally make the batter and PUT the butter in it," She rolls her eyes, "Don't call us 'Americans'." "Us? What do you mean us?" She sighs, "Anyway...you are American!" She growls. "Whatever."


End file.
